1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to agricultural cultivators with rotary driven tines, and more specifically to light weight cultivators designed for simplified handling and maneuverability.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of rotary driven garden cultivators are known in the art. Such cultivators are particularly useful for breaking up small plots of ground prior to spring planting, and they normally have an inclined pair of control handles for a user that walks behind them.
The present invention provides an improved rotary driven cultivator that is light weight and is particularly designed to provide efficiencies in manufacture and assembly.